encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Lireo
is a matriarchal kingdom at the eastern end of Encantadia. It is the home of the Diwata race. They are the keepers of the Air Gem. After the war between Sapiro and Hathoria, Lireo emerged as the foremost power in Encantadia. Its queen is sometimes called the Queen of Encantadia, as she is also de facto ruler of Sapiro and Adamya. National emblem The national emblem of the diwata race is the lambana. Known colors: *Gold on blue Military colors: *Silver and blue History Origin After the establishment of the kingdom of Lireo, Cassiopea was crowned as its first queen, and Emre entrusted her with the Mother Gem. After her reign, was succeeded by Demetria. Attempt on the Mother Gem Adhara expected to become Queen of Lireo after the death of her aunt, Queen Demetria. But she was unable to obtain the crown and learned that Demetria still had living descendants, the true heiress being Mine-a. Since Adhara was unwilling to accept this turn of fortune, Cassiopea cursed her never to be able to enter Lireo until Mine-a became queen. A disgruntled Adhara attacked to Lireo with her cronies to seize the Mother Gem. In retaliation, the retired queen Cassiopea used the gem to wipe out most of Adhara's army, forcing Adhara to retreat. The insurrection caused Cassiopea to cleave the gem into four sub-gems each representing one of the classical elements of fire, air, water and earth. She gave the Air Gem to Mine-a and gave each of the three other races the other gems: The Water Gem to the Adamyan leader, Imaw, the Earth Gem to the Sapiryan king, Armeo, and the Fire Gem to the then-Hathor king, Arvak. This was to ensure the gems are well-protected from Adhara's clutches. Despite Cassiopea's good intentions, the main deity of Encantadia, punished Cassiopea by imprisoning her in the forest outside Lireo, and would only be freed from her eternal exile once the four gems are physically whole again. Hathoria's betrayal For a time, peace was at hand in Encantadia, while the four kingdoms heavily benefited from their respective gems. However, King Arvak launched a campaign to seize the other three gems to establish a continent-wide empire. This betrayal gained the ire of Cassiopea, who then cursed the kingdom that one of her kind will put an end to their greed. Despite Hathoria's success in obtaining the water gem from Adamya, the combined forces of Sapiro and Lireo engaged Hathoria in battle, where Prince Raquim of Sapiro slew King Arvak, who then surrendered the water and fire gems. However, his cousin, King Armeo, was also killed. In his dying breath, Armeo entrusted Raquim with the earth gem, insisting to surrender all three gems under Mine-a's care. Reunion of the four gems With the four elemental gems reunited, the kingdom successful staved off any subsequent Hathor attacks. Concerned by Raquim slaying the king of Hathoria however, Queen Mine-a insisted to have him and their daughter, Amihan exiled in the mortal world to escape the wrath of the heir to the Hathor throne, Hagorn. However, after several years, Hagorn managed to find and kill Raquim but spared Amihan's life. An unconscious Amihan was found by the Diwata army who had chased Hagorn's from the portal and brought to her mother. Amihan was well-received by everyone except her elder daughter, Pirena. Geography Notable locations *'Royal Palace:' The palace where the Queen of Lireo and the Sang'gres reside. *'Carcero:' Northeast of Lireo, it is a prison island of Lireo's most notorious criminals. Natural resources Citizenry Appearance Diwatas mostly resemble humans. A subspecies of diwata, known as lambana (pixies), are very small. Fashion General abilities Sang'gres (diwatas of royal blood) have been depicted to have the ability to cast spells. It is currently unknown if ordinary diwatas also have powers. Culture Diwatas are forced to accept a challenge especially if the challenger if is a Sang'gre. Failure to accept the challenge is believed to cause ten years of misfortune to the kingdom. Politics : See main article: Sang'gre. A matriarchal society, Lireo is ruled by a queen. The queen may never marry during her reign as Diwata custom dictates that the queen is married to her duty and to her subjects. However, the queen may mate with men through dreams to conceive children, ensuring that the royal line remains intact. If the queen has only one daughter, she automatically becomes the successor. However, if the queen has multiple daughters, the queen may set up a contest to determine her successor. According to Imaw, if the lone heiress is deemed not yet capable of ruling, the council could select another eligible Sang'gre in her place. Law Diwatas have a law, which even the queen is honor-bound to respect. It is unknown who made the diwata law, whether it could be changed, who could change it, and how it is changed. It is unknown what would happen if the queen herself disregards it. Known diwata laws *A Sang'gre cannot marry a mandirigmaEpisode 15 *A traitor must be punished by deathEpisode 17 *The queen can grant pardonEpisode 17 *It is treason to attack a Sang'greEpisode 32 *The fathers of the Sang'gres have no legal authority over their daughtersEpisode 40 Royal powers and functions *The queen rules with the aid of the Konseho. The Konseho could morally pressure the queen to obey the law instead of her true wishes. *The queen can grant lands.Episode 24 *The queen possesses judicial power. She could preside at trials and imposes sentences. *The queen can select her successor by any method she wished.Episode 9 *The queen's blessing is sometimes sought by those who wished to marry.Episode 41 Military All known Lirean soldiers are male, even though the rulers are female. Notable figures * Queen Cassiopea * Sang'gre Adhara * Queen Mine-a * Sang'gre Amihan, Mine-a's sister * Sang'gre Pirena * Queen Amihan, Mine-a's daughter * Sang'gre Alena * Sang'gre Danaya * Aquil * Muros * Muyak * Gurna Trivia *Only the diwatas are called by a name not based on their kingdom. The other races were called Sapiryans, Hathors, and Adamyans, based on their home realms of Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya, respectively. References Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Lireo